


Future

by allthatislostinthedark



Series: Daydreams [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatislostinthedark/pseuds/allthatislostinthedark
Summary: headcanons about Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion) meeting the Reader and falling for her.





	Future

\--You two meet as opponents at the Tournament. You're driven, focused and he's intrigued by the way you move. You call him 'Scorpion' which prompts him to frown and correct you: Scorpion is dead, there is only Hanzo now. 

\--He wins. To add salt to the wound, he holds back the entire time. You're on the floor, every bone in your body aching, blood and sweat covering your face. He doesn't say anything as he steps closer to you. You're ready to accept your fate. What you're not ready for, however, is for him to stretch out his hand towards you. Surprised, you swallow your pride and lets him help you up. For a moment he stares so deeply into your eyes you don't know what to think. 

\--He's impressed by your skills. You have a strong code of honor, just like him, but you're impulsive at times. You ask him to teach you how to be more patient then. The request takes him by surprise and you're confident he's about to say no. You've only just met. 'Prove you're worthy,' he says. You fight him again and by the time you're done you're functioning only on adrenaline. You manage to draw blood from him, to evade his rope spear attacks and knock him down. You catch a glimpse of a small smile on his face before he concludes that you've learned from the previous fight and paid attention to his moves. 

\--The training sessions happen at night, in the middle of the forest that surrounds the Shirai Ryu clan. The first few days are rough and awkward. You're scared of messing up. Why, you don't know. You've never cared for the opinion of others. 

\--Hanzo, on the other hand, shows heavy concern whenever you end up hurt. He cares for your wounds, offers breaks and water. You realize that it's his way of being kind. 

\--You start opening yourself up to him. Sharing the reason you were at the Tournament and why you want to improve. You know you're impulsive, you've always been, it's a side effect of your childhood. That leads to a long coversation in which Hanzo feels it's only fair to share a bit of his life with you. Nothing too personal though. Mostly stories about the clan. 

\--Days turn into weeks, then months and soon you've been training with him for a year now and you're telling him about your traumas and he's telling you about his time in Neatherealm and it's not unsual for him to crack a smile at you or even praise you.

\--One day, during a break, he's talking about the training while you can't stop staring at his mouth. It's a bad idea, it will always be a bad idea, you know, but you can't help it. Finally someone who understands you, someone who doesn't judge you. You place your hand on his arm as he's speaking, looks into his eyes. You're a second from messing everything up but he grabs your wrist with his hand, gently, calloused hands holding you close to him. There's this moment where the world quiets down and you both lean in at the same time. A quick kiss, a peck on the lips really, noisy and soft. "I can't," he says, voice heavy and you quickly back away, apologize. You want to take off running like a child but you maintain your compusure. It's time to go, anyway. You only curse at yourself when you're far enough from the forest. Your eyes sting but you refuse to cry over this.

\--Hanzo is in love with you. Has been for a while now. He doesn't know how it happened or when, doesn't care to be honest. He fell for you and the guilt he feels because of it is immense. Consumes him to the point of torture.The deaths of his wife and son will forever remain an unresolved issue within him; he's avenged them, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that his family was ripped from him. His emotional trauma is extensive, and he hasn't learned how to deal with it properly yet. He mourns and tries to move on at the same time and these two things clash against each other. 

\--He shows up at the forest the next day. You don't. His heart grows heavy, he sits and waits. You're not coming back. It's better this way, he thinks. He's not meant to love again. His sole purpose is to take care of his clan and honor those who have past, including his wife and son. 

\--But your absence wounds him. 

\--The mood change isn't subtle. Takeda is the only one who points it out though. Tells Hanzo he's being way too harsh at times but it makes little difference. It's only when you show up again that he goes from angry to concerned. It's been raining, you're soaked and tired. He wants to says something but he offers you shelter and you hesitate, tells him you're not even sure why you came back.

\--He offers you dry clothes. His clothes. Shirai Ryu colours, yellow and black, soft fabric. His scent all over you. You change into them and afterwards is offered some hot tea. You accept. The two of you remain quiet for a long time until he starts to apologize.

\--You don't know what to say. Well, no, that's a lie. You know exactly what to say but you're scared. "I don't think I can stay," you say, taking him by surprise. "I understand," he says, but you shake your head. Tell him he doesn't. And finally, you pour your heart out:

"It'd be easier if you didn't feel the same way. But you do. I know you do. You're in love with me and I'm in love with you and I know there's a lot in your past that you can't let go of," your voice is shaking. He's listening so intently, staring at you. "But I can't stay. I can't stay close to you knowing you feel the same but not being able to do anything about it. It hurts, Hanzo."

\--He's quiet, turning his gaze away from you. Your chest feels heavy. "I just didn't want to leave like that," you finish, setting the tea down on the table and standing up. He won't say goodbye. It's probably for the best. You walk past him, heads to the door and then he's asking you to wait. He steps closer to you, take your hand in his. Your eyes are already watering. 

\--"If you want to leave, I will not question your decision," he tells you. "But know that what I feel for you is something I never thought I would feel again. You have made your way into my heart and I do not wish to lose you."

\--And it's true, it's all true, you know it is. So you kiss him, you kiss him and he kiss you back, his tongue on yours, and oh his kiss is so sweet it makes you want more and more and more.

\--There's a lot of work to be done. Hanzo knows he must deal with his past sooner or later. But his love for you is too great for him to ignore, too much of a good thing to let it pass and right now that's what matters most.


End file.
